


Nervous

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 31





	Nervous

Jackson looked at Stiles and bit his lip , this was so not his thing making the big gesture. But, that's what Stiles had wanted and he wasn't going to say no. He was going to get over that nervous feeling in his stomach and just propose to the man he loved. After everything that had happened with them. The nerves were getting the best of him. "Hey Jackson, if you don't want to say something, don't baby. We don't want you to have a panic attack. Marry me Stiles?" He asked quickly as he was holding him. He smiled, "Of course I will babe! Now let's get you home. And babe you had no reason to be nervous I was always going to say yes."


End file.
